


Paper

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Lay Me Bare [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Future Fic, Homework, Liam is in college, M/M, Threesome, frustrated Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is working on a paper but he's been at it so long that he's frustrated. Scott comes home and just sits with him, offering him comfort while they wait on Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some prompts over at duncallski on tumblr! I want more for this verse!

Liam had a pen between his teeth and a highlighter in his hand as he went over the papers laid out in front of him. He was working on last minute edits for a paper that was due later that week for a final grade and Liam wasn’t sure if he could do it. When he had decided to study as a chef he had no idea things would be this intense. If he didn’t have Stiles and Scott’s support, Liam knew he would never have been able to make it this far. His IED was a factor and there had many outbursts but Scott had always been there to calm him. Just a catch of Scott’s scent calmed Liam enough to curb himself from an episode. Liam had also found that wearing something that had Scott and Stiles’ scent on it helped as well. He was in a better place now than what he was in high school and Liam would never have thought it possible. 

Becoming a werewolf had changed his life in ways Liam had never imagined. Liam was sure that he wouldn’t have a future when he had been fifteen. He had been for sure a correctional facility would end up being his home if his parents couldn’t deal with him. It was hard for him to organize his thoughts when he had an episode and back then he’d been nothing but teenage rage and hormones. Moving to Beacon Hills had been the best decision his parents had ever made. Liam hadn’t seen it at the time and sure it had taken him a few weeks to get used to being what he was. It was worth it though. Liam had ended up with two lovers who doted on him and accepted him for who he was. A small smile curved his lips as he thought of the tender Scott had given him before he left for work that morning. 

Scott had finished veterinary school and had landed a job at the local clinic. Stiles had the night shift this week and had already taken off two hours before. He wouldn’t be home until six or seven in the morning and while Liam missed Stiles while he was sleeping with Scott, he liked cuddling with him even more before class. Liam would just cuddle up to Stiles’ side while Scott got ready for work. They had a nice system when Stiles had to work the night shift and it worked greatly. Sometimes when Liam had a late night, he would take Stiles food up on the pediatrics ward during his break. It worked for them and they never changed the routine. 

Liam thought for sure his eyes were going to burn out with the amount of reading he was doing. He rubbed them for a few seconds before going back to reading but it was just blurring together again. A break was needed but Liam had wanted to be further in his work before quitting. It was already six and Scott would be home soon, probably with some sort of take out. Stiles did the cooking with Scott’s help but since Stiles was on night shift, Scott bought a lot of take out food. It wasn’t that he was lazy but cooking was his and Stiles thing and Scott refused to cook without Stiles. Scott had a tendency to pick up Liam’s favorite as a way of spoiling him and Liam didn’t really all that much. He just accepted it because it was Scott and Scott never thought about himself at all. It was frustrating and endearing all the same. Liam just took the food because Scott’s face would just light up. 

The papers were put back on the table and Liam rubbed his temples. Being a werewolf certainly didn’t help with the headache he was forming. The amount of work he had to do for this paper was taking its toll on him and Liam was close to just throwing it out the window and saying to hell with it. He didn’t want to stress himself out but apparently it was too late for that. LIam groaned, leaned against the couch since he was on the floor and closed his eyes. He was just done with this whole thing. Liam pushed his the heel of his hands against his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to calm himself and get a grip so he could finish this paper. Stiles and Scott had the next two days off and Liam wanted that time free so he could spend it with his lovers. 

His hands were taken away from his eyes and Liam blinked until a clear vision of Scott was in front of him. That damn smile was on his face and Liam’s breath caught. He smiled at his lover as he settled into his lap and kissed Liam gently. Liam grinned into the kiss and pulled Scott closer by gripping his hips. Liam opened his mouth for Scott’s probing tongue and allowed him to explore. He loved these kisses that were slow and sloppy. It was endearing how Scott had hardly changed as the years rolled by. Liam pulled away from Scott and buried his face into the other’s neck. He breathed Scott’s scent deeply and found himself grounded. 

“Bad day, baby?” Scott asked as he drifted a hand through Liam’s hair. Liam only nodded still scenting Scott. 

“I brought home Chinese and I thought we could visit Stiles later.” Scott whispered, his hands hands still combing through blond hair. He smiled against Liam’s temple and pressed a kiss there, knowing it would help Liam. 

“I want to finish this damn paper.” Liam finally said a few minutes later. He pulled away from Scott and found nothing but acceptance on his face. No matter what Liam wanted, he always got it if Scott had the power and if he didn’t, he found a way. 

“Let me help you.” Scott responded, moving from his place in Liam’s lap and sliding behind him on the floor. He pulled Liam to the space between his legs and linked his arms around his middle. Scott rested his head on Liam’s shoulder and watched as Liam got back to work. 

Liam couldn’t lie that Scott’s presence around him gave him new energy. He felt revitalized and started to work on his paper again. The words weren’t blurred anymore and as he worked Liam felt he was making progress. The nature of his paper seemed much more clear as he continued to hash out sentences and paragraphs. He wasn’t even making as many mistakes as he was before and he felt better about it. A half hour later his concentration was broken by the front of door and Stiles stomping in. Liam looked up from his paper and noticed how run down Stiles looked. The other man made his way over to Liam and Stiles and just laid on the floor, placing his head on Liam’s thigh. 

Scott’s hand immediately went to Stiles’ hair and started brushing it. Liam just tapped Stiles’ cheek before returning to his work. The silence wasn’t overbearing and Liam enjoyed having his lovers surrounding him. Derek had called them mates at one point and Liam had just rolled his eyes. He may have been a werewolf but he definitely wasn’t using that particular turn. As Liam worked, he could feel Stiles relaxing against his thigh and dropped his free down to join Scott’s in brushing his hair. Liam was content and allowed the scent of the other men to soothe him further as he smiled.


End file.
